Latias
|border = |name = Latias |jname = ラティアス Ratiasu |ndex = 380 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation III |pronun = LAH-tee-ahs |ndexprev = Registeel |ndexnext = Latios |species = Eon Pokémon |type = / |height = 4'07" |weight = 88.2 lbs. |ability = Levitate |color = Red |gender = 100%♀/0%♂| }} Latias (Japanese: ラティアス Ratiasu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. She, along with a few others, is one of the few Legendary Pokémon to have a gender, and will always be female. Biology Physiology Latias is a dragon-like Pokémon with features resembling a jet plane. The upper portion of her body is mainly white, while the lower portion is red. She has triangular ears, and a patch of red with a smaller patch of white, on her face. On her back are two jet plane-like wings, and lower down are two fins or flaps for feet. She has red and white arms, that are able to be retracted into her body. On Latias' chest is a light blue triangle symbol. She has large yellow eyes too. Behaviour Special abilities Latias has the ability Levitate. This ability allows her to be immune to ground-type attacks, as well as Toxic Spikes. Latias is a highly intelligent Pokémon, able to understand human speech and communicate telepathically. Using a glass-like down, Latias can reflect light to alter her appearance. Latias is also the only known Pokémon who is able to learn the move Mist Ball. Evolution Latias does not evolve like most Legendary Pokémon. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Southern Island (Ruby) Roaming Hoenn (Sapphire) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Southern Island, Roaming Hoenn |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Kanto (HeartGold) Pewter City (SoulSilver) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Dreamyard (White 2 Only) |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue Rescue Team You are awoken by a loud noise. You go outside to investigate, only to get rammed by Latios. The next morning, you go to Town Square where purple Kecleon is raising a fuss. All his TMs were robbed overnight. You go to the dungeon where Latios is keeping the TMs. After you defeat Latios, he comes back with you to return the TMs and to say he's sorry. When you get back to town Latios reveals the battle with you put a lot of damage on him. Purple Kecleon tries to punish him for stealing the TMs. Alakazam stops him and lets Latios explain why he would steal the TMs. Latios explains that he and his younger and beloved sister, Latias, were having a flight one day, when Latias got hit by a meteorite on her wing, and she fell into a giant chasm. Latios explains that he tried to save her, but the dungeon proved to be to much for him. So he stole the TMs to try and get stronger. Purple Kecleon stops being angry and understands why he did what he did, and forgives Latios. You then go on a mission to rescue Latias, since Latios is still in bad shape and must rest in town. Once you make it through the dungeon, Latias hears your footsteps as you approach. She tells you that her wing still hurts, but she's okay. You and Latias warp back to the town. Latias and Latios, happy to be together again, cross their necks in happiness. Green Kecleon sobs of seeing so much happiness. As thanks, they ask if they can join your team. Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs In the game if you choose a girl, (A.K.A. Summer) it will open up that the Pokemon Pinchers are after Latias. One of the Guardian Signs is a sign to call Latias. Thus your transportation for the game, besides Staraptor. Pokédex Entries |name=Latias |ruby=Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. If it senses any hostility, this Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe. |sapphire=Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance. |emerald=They make a small herd of only several members. They rarely make contact with people or other Pokémon. They disappear if they sense enemies. |firered=It can telepathically communicate with people. It changes its appearance using its down that refracts light. |leafgreen=It can telepathically communicate with people. It changes its appearance using its down that refracts light. |diamond=It possesses the ability to make itself invisible by wrapping its entire body in light refracted by its feathers. |pearl=It possesses the ability to make itself invisible by wrapping its entire body in light refracted by its feathers. |platinum=Its body is covered with a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible. |heartgold=It communicates using telepathy. Its body is covered in down that refracts light to make it invisible. |soulsilver=It communicates using telepathy. Its body is covered in down that refracts light to make it invisible. |black=Its body is covered in a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible. |white=Its body is covered in a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible. |black 2=Its body is covered with a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible. |white 2=Its body is covered with a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible. |x=It communicates using telepathy. Its body is covered in down that refracts light to make it invisible. |y=? }} In the anime Latias had a large role in the movie Pokémon Heroes. In the movie Ash and company help Latias to save her brother, Latios, from Team Rocket agents Annie and Oakley. This Latias also took a special liking to Ash, going so far as to give him a kiss at the end while in human form(it is unknown if she or Bianca kissed him). Pokémon Heroes is a Generation II movie. A different Latias appeared under the ownership of Nurse Joy who used the legendary Pokemon to battle and defeat Forrest's Rhyperior. Trivia *Latias and Latios were the first legendary Pokémon to have genders. Heatran and Cresselia share this trait with them, as they are the only legendary Pokémon in their Generation to have a gender, although Heatran can be either male or female. In Generation V there are three legendary Pokémon to have genders, Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus, all three are male-only. *Though not a -type, Latias is able to learn the move Fly, as evidenced by her ability, Levitate. She shares this trait with her brother Latios. *Before it was confirmed that Latias had no Evolutions, many fans believed that Plusle evolved into Latias. This is the same for Latios and Minun. *Despite being able to have a female gender it cannot breed; this is the same with Heatran and Cresselia. This could also be considered incest, as Latios and Latias are siblings. *Latias and Latios' curious, intelligent, and playful natures resemble more of dolphins or whales rather than dragons. *Even though in the games Latios and Latias can't breed, in Pokemon Heroes, the main Latias and Latios were said to be the offspring of another (deceased) Latios. **Contrary to what some believe, the two Latios and the lone Latias shown at the end of the movie are not the offspring of the main Latias and Latios, as they are siblings. *Latios and Latias were the first -type Legendary Pokémon. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Latias and Latios. *Latias is the only dual-type Pokemon that can learn Reflect Type. **However, Staryu, another Pokemon that can learn Reflect Type, has a dual-type evolution. *There is a currently an unused Mega Latias along with Mega Latios in Pokémon X and Y. Gallery 380Latias_AG_anime.png 380Latias_AG_anime_2.png 380Latias_AG_anime_3.png 380Latias_AG_anime_4.png 380Latias_AG_anime_5.png 380Latias_Dream.png 380Latias_Ranger3.png 380Latias_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 380Latias_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Latias Latios.png Riding_Latias_-_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon